BTV Breakfast
BTV Breakfast is the morning TV news programme simulcast on BTV 1 & on the BTV News channel. It's presented LIVE from BTV Centre in Downtown London & contains a mixture of news, sport, weather, business & feature items. The programme is broadcast 7 days a week, every week of the year, including weekends & public holidays, which are presented from the BTV News channel set History The programme was originally called BTV Breakfast News. BTV Breakfast News was 1st broadcast on the 4th of September of 1989 BTV Breakfast Era A further relaunch came on the 2nd of October of 2000 with the establishment of BTV Breakfast, merging the operations of the separate BTV 1 & BTV News programmes for 1 single simulcast. Since April of 2006, the BTV News Channel has begun rolling news coverage @ 8:30 AM GMT (3:30 AM ET) while the programme continues on BTV 1 until 9:15 AM GMT (4:15 AM ET). The current presentation of the programme was introduced with a wider relaunch of BTV 1 news bulletins on the 2nd of May of 2006. BTV Breakfast moved into studio N6 @ BTV Centre with the other BTV 1 bulletins requiring a new, larger set design. The new set walls are made up of Barco video screens allowing for different backgrounds, graphics & still photographs. Initially the background used were of cirrus clouds on a blue sky but following comments from viewers that this was too cold, the background was replaced by orange squares from the new titles. This was also designed to hide any joins or faults between the screens which had been made obvious beforehand. The set has a generic format which can be used for other programmes like the national news bulletins with very little set movement. On the 28th of January of 2008, BTV Breakfast returned to the TC7 studios. It has remained in the studio, ever since. On the 2nd of March of 2009, BTV Breakfast relaunched with a new set & a new background to the studio. The backdrop resembles the BTV News channel backdrop as do the new Breakfast titles. The programme celebrated it's 20th anniversary on the 4th of September of 2009 Format From 8:30 AM GMT (3:30 AM ET), the tone of the programme shifts to a lighter tone. There is a sports bulletin followed by between 3 & 5 items that are mainly arts, entertainment or cultural in nature & in 2006, have included interviews on the programme. This provides a link to the daytime schedule, via the daytime controller & also the BTV 1 Controller Weekends On Saturdays & Sundays, the programme broadcasts from the BTV News channel studio. It's simulcast on the BTV News channel & on BTV 1 on both days, lasting until 10:00 AM GMT (5:00 AM ET) on Saturdays & until 9:00 AM GMT (4:00 AM ET) on Sundays, although on Sundays in the football season, the programme ends on BTV 1 @ 7:35 AM GMT (2:35 AM ET) to make way for the repeat of the Match of the Day highlights programme from the evening before, while BTV Breakfast continues until 9:00 AM GMT (4:00 AM ET) on the BTV News channel Out of Studio As well as presenting from the studio, the main presenters are called upon to present on location when major stories break. For example, a BTV newsreader presented LIVE from King's Cross in the aftermath of the 7th of July of 2005 London bombings, while another BTV newsreader reported LIVE from the scene of the Indian earthquake in 2005. In 2008, 1 of the hosts of BTV Breakfast reported LIVE from Washington, D.C. for the US Presidential Elections. During September of 2009, another 1 of the hosts of BTV Breakfast was from Lashkar Gah in Afghanistan. Also in September 2009, the same BTV Breakfast host was LIVE from Brighton for the Liberal Democrats Conference while a fill-in BTV Breakfast host was from the Labour & Conservative Party Conferences Regular segments Sport Sport updates are presented from the studio @ 6:10, 6:35, 7:35 & 8:35 AM GMT (1:10, 1:35, 2:35 & 3:35 AM ET). On occasions, LIVE sport updates are broadcast from sporting locations, such as Royal Ascot & Wimbledon, with the presenter interviewing key sporting figures Business From the 26th of May of 2009, Business updates are presented from within the BTV Breakfast Studio @ the following times: 6:10, 6:25, 6:50, 7:25, 7:55 & 8:25 AM GMT (1:10, 1:25, 1:50, 2:25, 2:55 & 3:25 AM ET), with news from the latest business stories & FTSE share figures Weather The national weather is broadcast @ :15 & :45 minutes throughout the programme. From March of 2010, the weather has been presented from the BTV Breakfast studio @ TC7 in the BTV Centre, having previously come from the Blue Peter Garden Video podcast In September of 2006, BTV Breakfast launched it's own video podcast called the BTV Breakfast Takeaway. BTV News had already launched 2 other services: BTV Newsnight & The 10:00 News (The BTV Breakfast Takeaway was available Monday-Friday in an MP4 format where it could be downloaded to & viewed from a home or office computer) The video podcasts were a 1-year trial & from July of 2007, they were discontinued. BTV is currently reviewing the trial Specials In 2003, the BTV Breakfast production team was commissioned by BTV 1 to make a week long series called The Day Team From Chatsworth. It took a behind the scenes look @ the stately home Chatsworth House & was broadcast separately on BTV 1 @ 10:30 AM GMT (5:30 AM ET) Awards * In March of 2006, BTV Breakfast won the TRIC award for "best daytime TV programme" for the 3rd year in a row External links